It's not a bad world after all
by Kagome93
Summary: One Shot, Was he really dead? Why DID Chris's body vanish?


**It's not a bad world after all**

Summary: One Shot, Was he really dead? My explanation of why Chris's body had vanished

A One shot that entered my mind when I watched the rerun of the tear jerker finally of season 6, I know they had to get rid of Chris to be born but to kill him, that was ridiculous. They could have just send him back or saved him, I know it probably wouldn't be as dramatic as him dying but still…

Here is the One-Shot

Xxxxxx

"You can hold on okay? Don't give up, okay?" said Leo Wyatt as he looked at his fatally injured son, he knew he didn't have much long but he was in denial, he didn't want to believe it

"You either" said Chris, as soon as he said those words, he lost his energy and felt himself vanishing

"No!" he could hear his dad's shout but then nothing

Xxxxxx

He took a huge gasp and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings

"What the hell?" asked Chris confused as he looked around him, he was in the basement of the Manor?

Instantly, as he remembered what had happened, he touched his abdomen but noticed there wasn't any stab at all

"Okay…how did that happen? Dad couldn't heal me?" asked Chris extremely confused

He looked around the basement to see how he got here, he didn't remember orbing, and he was dying!

He frowned as he noticed he was in the same position he had been in when he had been previously in the basement; after dad had left and he was watching over Wyatt, he had orbed down to the basement to grab something but then 2 minutes later was with Wyatt again, literally 3 minutes before Gideon attacked, but the funniest part was, he couldn't even remember orbing to Wyatt from the basement, he found it weird but at the time he shrugged, now he was confused

"I didn't orb up there before Gideon came, then I literally vanished from the bed….that doesn't make sense unless…" mused Chris "But that's impossible, right?"

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, wanting to try out his theory

Instantly his body froze up and 2 feet away from his original position, in a red hue Chris's astral form projected itself, in his astral form Chris noticed his body and looked at his form. Seeing his theory confirmed he went in his body again. His body, which had been still originally, moved again and he gasped

"There is a god after all" joked Chris

For some reason and in a great timing, one of the Elders or maybe even the Angel of Destiny, might have given him this new active power, because before he didn't have Astral Projection, it was the only explanation, heck he didn't even remember Astral Projecting to Wyatt, not to mention it surprised him how long he was able to keep his Astral Body that long there seeing as this was his first Astral Projection, he remembered Aunt Prue only astral projected for 10 seconds the first time.

"Good thing too, if I hadn't accidentally astral projected me up there to Wyatt, then Gideon would have killed me for real" said Chris "At least some Elders aren't that bad" mused Chris

He then remembered

_'Dad! He wasn't in good shape when he thought I died!' _thought Chris _'I need to go find him' _

Closing his eyes he orbed away

xxx

**In the hospital**

Leo smiled slightly as he looked at the little version of Chris

_'Looks like we didn't lose him after all' _Phoebe's voice echoed, but he knew it was different

He had failed his son, because of his lateness; he had lost his son for good. If he hadn't left Chris with Wyatt alone then this wouldn't have happened

_'What was I thinking? Gideon was an Elder? What was I thinking to leave Chris alone to protect Wyatt from an Elder!' _he screamed in his mind

But he knew what he was thinking, he never thought Gideon would stoop so low to kill Chris

_'But because of my poor judgement of character, Chris paid it with his life, I might as well killed him' _thought Leo, as tears came in his eyes

"Leo, what's wrong?" asked Piper, oblivious as to why her ex-husband was behaving like that, he was confused, shouldn't Leo be happy to see baby Chris?

"Don't you like Chris?" asked Piper slightly, hoping she was wrong

Leo snapped up instantly at that comment

"What? No! God no…" said Leo, he didn't hate his son

_'But do you think he knew that?' _his subconscious taunted him 

"Then what's wrong, is it Wyatt?" asked Piper

"No…I saved Wyatt, he, he is fine" said Leo

"Okay…then were is Chris? Big Chris, did you guys send him to the future already? I wanted to see if he was again, at least another goodbye before he left" said Piper

At the mention of Chris name, Leo choked slightly, this reaction Piper noticed

"Leo, what's wrong, tell me, now you are scaring me" said Piper

When Leo wouldn't answer, Piper felt a dread settling in, not wanting to know the answers, instinctively she took Baby Chris back, she held him back protectively

"Leo, what happened?" asked Piper again

Leo didn't want to but he knew he had to tell Piper, but how could he tell her that he had failed their son? That after everything he did, he died?

"It's Chris-" started Leo but suddenly he was interrupted at the noise of orbs filling in, automatically, both of them looked to see who it was that was orbing

It formed into Chris, who looked confused as to why he had orbed to a hospital, he had sensed where his dad was but why would he be in a hospital? It was then he noticed his mother holding mini version of him

_'That's why he is in the hospital! God I can be so stupid sometimes' _thought Chris shaking his head

"Chris!" shouted Piper happily, relieved to see him, by the way Leo was acting she had been afraid something had happened to her son, but seeing him alive chased away the dread in her and she loosened her hold on Baby Chris slightly

"Oh, hi mom!" said Chris smiling at her

"Oh sweetie, you are okay, Leo! What is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Piper looking at Leo

Leo was frozen in shock to see his son orbing him

_'But he died, this is just my imagination, my guilt creating him' _but when Piper shouted looking at Chris too, he snapped up even more, if he was an imagination, Piper wouldn't be able to see him.

He stood him, his face still in shock before he walked up to his son and hugged him

"Hello to you too dad" said Chris smiling

"Your alive, wait you are alive right?" asked Leo as he hugged his son, thinking that maybe the Elders made him a full Whitelighter, which meant he had still somehow failed his youngest son

"Oh yeah dad, I am alive, very alive actually, still half Elder, not a full whitelighter" said Chris

After few minutes Leo pulled away, still looking at his son in disbelieve

"Leo…?" said Piper, her voice dangerously deep "What do you mean he is alive? Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because, Gideon had stabbed him with a blessed athame, I couldn't heal him, I couldn't heal you and your body just disappeared" said Leo, tears still in his eyes as he remembered when he saw his son vanish into nothing

_'But he is here now' _whispered the voice in his head

"What?" shouted Piper and looked at her son, up and down "I-" said Piper motioning to stand up to go nearer her son, at which Chris came near her

"Whoa! Whoa, mom, stay down I am coming" said Chris and stood next to his mom, with Leo following him

"What happened Chris? I saw you vanished and I couldn't heal you…" said Leo, with his voice breaking

"Well, apparently there are still some good elders up there, not all are that crazy or wacky" said Chris smiling

"What do you mean?" asked Piper while patting the head of Baby Chris, who kept cooing towards Piper

"Well, 3 minutes before Gideon came in, I was in the basement looking for something, then I went back up somehow but I didn't orb" said Chris

"You walked?" asked Leo

"No dad, I Astral Projected, maybe one of the Elders gave me another active power, and I unknowingly Astral Projected to the attic next to Wyatt, so when Gideon came and stabbed it, it wasn't the real me, it was my Astral Form, which is why I vanished, because after I vanished I came in my body and I realised all that time I was in my Astral form" said Chris

"Wow…what a stroke of luck" said Piper, sighing at the bullet they had dodged, if anything had happened to him, she didn't know what she would be doing now

"Yeah…" said Chris smiling, however when he noticed his dad's still form he frowned and asked him

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Chris

"This time it was your Astral Form, but what if it was real, I, I let you down, I couldn't heal you" said Leo

"Dad! Don't feel guilty, nothing like that will ever happen again, not to mention you tried your best" said Chris "Dad, please don't feel like that"

Leo smiled at that; the cloud which had been hovering over him vanished

"Piper, Leo we are coming in now!" shouted Paige's voice from outside

"The doctor finally let us in to see our new mini Chris" hollered Phoebe as opened the door

"New one, what's wrong with me?" joked Chris

Paige and Phoebe instantly stopped as they noticed the older version of their nephew who they thought had died

"Oh god, is he" asked Paige

"He is very real and alive" said Leo smiling through his tears

As soon as the words uttered, Paige and Phoebe launched themselves at Chris, Paige more faster that Phoebe to reach towards her nephew

"Whoa, whoa, let the guy breathe!" said Chris but they didn't back down, they kept holding on to him, after a while Chris basked in their love

Xxxx

Meanwhile from up above, the Angel of Destiny smiled

He had changed the Destiny of the Youngest Charmed One

Even though he could, he never tried to change the destiny of anyone, however this time he made an exception, he made an exception and gave the young boy a power to save himself

Because of the boy's actions, he saved the destiny of millions of people, if he hadn't changed time, then many people would have died in the future without running their full destiny course, so this was a little gift the Angel of Destiny gave to the young boy. He had earned that much…


End file.
